wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Polska polityka zagraniczna
Hrabia Adam Tarnowski niedawno wygłosił w King's College, z ramienia School of Slavonic and East European Studies , University of London, jeden z kursu wykładów o "Współczesnej Polsce." Kilka wyjątków z tego wykładu drukowanych jest poniżej. Hrabia Tarnowski opisał politykę zagraniczną Polski w stosunku do Ligi Narodów, rozbrojenia i rewizji traktatów. Następnie powiedział: „Teraz przejdę do innej sprawy pierwszorzędnego znaczenia: do tej o ochronie mniejszości. Zauważmy, że system ustanowiony po wojnie jest niesprawiedliwy. Jak niewątpliwie wiecie, Polska była pierwszym z kilku krajów, które podpisały Traktat o Ochronie Mniejszości. Ale, proszę, weźcie pod uwagę to: gdy Polska ma na swych ziemia około 800,000 obywateli niemieckiej narodowości (z których tylko 300,000 na terenach dawniej będących w posiadaniu przez Niemcy), jest ponad milion Polaków żyjących na niemieckiej ziemi. Z wyjątkiem tych żyjących na niemieckim Górnym Śląsku, ta polska mniejszość jest pozbawiona najbardziej elementarnej międzynarodowej ochrony. W dodatku, istniejąca ochrona Polaków na niemieckim Górnym Śląsku skończy się gdy Konwencja Genewska wygaśnie w 1937. „Rozwój sytuacji, którego doświadczamy od wojny, teraz szczególnie zaznaczył się przez dalsze pogorszenie z powodu wydarzeń bardzo niedawnej przeszłości, prowadzi do jasnego i zdumiewającego uwypuklenia, że mniejszości narodowe Europy są przydzielone do ochronionej i do niechronionej kategorii. Zarówno z punktu widzenia właściwego troszczenia się o miliony Polaków żyjących na poza ich rodzimym krajem, i z tych najogólniejszych rozważań, Polska jest zwolennikiem obecnego stanowiska polskiego Delegata w Genewie ostatnio tak silnie popierającego wniosek, że Traktaty Mniejszościowe powinny zostać uogólnione, tj. że powinny stać się obowiązującymi i wiążącymi dla wszystkich i każdego kraju mającego mniejszości narodowe w swych granicach. Wniosek nie został przyjęty. Niemniej, Polska będzie kontynuowała wspieranie tego żądania i, jeżeli nie zostanie spełnione, to okaże się niemożliwym, by utrzymywać obecny stan, w którym nierówność praw i wszystkie konsekwencje, które dyskryminacja powoduje staną się tylko nazbyt rażąco oczywiste. „Dotąd dotknąłem jednego z punktów związanych z relacjami polsko-niemieckimi. Za waszym pozwoleniem, naszkicuję podstawowy aspekt polityki zagranicznej Polski w tej bardzo ważnej domenie. Właściwego zrozumienia podstawowych kierunków tej polityki nie można osiągnąć bez znajomości minionej historii tych relacji. Zachodnia granica Polski pierwotnie biegła wzdłuż linii rzeki Łaby i obejmowała wyspę Rugię, Kołobrzeg, Szczecin i oczywiście, Gdańsk. Podczas minionego tysiąca lat naszej historii Polska straciła 200,000 kilometrów kwadratowych terytorium na korzyść Niemiec, tego obszaru z grubsza równającego się połowie dzisiejszej Polski i dwóm-piątym współczesnych Niemiec. Wielki historyczny proces w polski-niemieckich relacjach polegał na walce o Bałtyk i jego brzegi. Pomimo zmniejszenia terenu Polski na zachodzie, jej morska prowincja Pomorze pozostała całością i faktyczną częścią polskiego państwa do rozbiorów z tylko jedną przerwą podczas tego czasu (od 1328 do 1466). Pomorze było w ten sposób częścią polskiego państwa przez ponad 650 lat przed zajęciem przez Prusy. „Chciałbym podkreślić, dalej, że przez dziesięć wieków polsko-niemieckich relacji, polskie siły nigdy nie przekroczyły niemieckiej granicy. Z drugiej strony, rola odegrana przez Prusy w polskiej historii jest dobrze znana, epilog odcięcie Polski od morza, zajęcie Pomorza i rozczłonkowanie państwa – te wszystkie fakty są zbyt dobrze znane, by wymagały opracowania. „Przypominając Wam panie i panowie, te fakty, absolutnie nie chcę wywołać wrażenia, że polska polityka zagraniczna jest ukształtowana wyłącznie pod wpływem minionych konfliktów i konfliktu sąsiedzkiego. Nam wystarcza, że, w wyniku Wielkiej Wojny, znaczna część terenu dawnego państwa polskiego została nam przywrócona, w ten sposób niwecząc zbrodnię rozbiorów. Nasze zwycięstwo w wojnie 1920 dostarcza dowodu, że, kiedy wszystko jest powiedziane i zrobione, zawdzięczamy naszą niepodległością sami sobie. To zostało dobrze wskazane przez Lorda d'Abernona w jego nadzwyczajnej książce: „Osiemnaście decydujących bitew świata.” Ale równocześnie, my Polacy, którzy, jako naród, nie zostaliśmy oszczędzeni przez żadne z najstraszniejszych doświadczeń historii, jesteśmy zdecydowani, by odeprzeć wszystkie i każdą próbę, powtórzenia historii i mamy nadzieję zrobić to tak skutecznie, że współczesna Polska, pod względem jej organizacji i siły, w żaden sposób nie jest podobna państwu polskiemu z XVIII wieku. „Niemcy, uważamy, nie powinny wyciągać z annałów historii planu działania na dzień obecny albo na przyszłość, ale powinny szukać tam wskazań, jeśli chodzi o to czego nie powinny i czego muszą nie czynić. Kiedy zrozumieją to – kiedy Niemcy zrewidują swą tysiącletnią politykę względem Polski – wtedy mogą być może zrozumieć, że współczesna Polska, jeżeli zostanie pozostawiona w spokoju, nie zamierza istnieć jako przeciwnik Niemiec ani jako uzależniona od Niemiec, ale na równej stopie z nimi. Ta prosta formuła ma wielkie znaczenie: ona dostarcza klucza do naszej polityki niemieckiej, mianowicie, że nasze nastawienie do Niemiec będzie identyczne z tym Niemiec do nas; to udziela wsparcia przekonaniu, że dwa kraje mające dwa tysiące kilometrów wspólnej granicy i uzupełniające się ekonomicznie, powinny w interesie własnym i całej rodziny europejskich narodów – współistnieć normalnie. „Zainteresowanie pokojem wymaga, żeby historia została odłożona na półkę, jeżeli widma przeszłości, które mogą zostać wywołane, mogą zapowiadać inny ogólnoświatowy konflikt. Żądania rewizji polsko-niemieckiej granicy, wysuwane przez Niemców podczas ostatnich czternastu lat są rozpoznane przez nas, jako kontynuacja polityki podboju prowadzonej przez Fryderyka Wielkiego kosztem jego sąsiadów, polityki, którą od Wojny Światowej ubiera się w nowy płaszcz słów. „Jak już powiedziałem, polska polityka zagraniczna jest oparta na szacunku dla istniejących międzynarodowych traktatów i dla naszych praw niezależnie od jakiejś chwiejności, która może się zdarzyć. „Charakterystycznego przykładu tego naszego nastawienia dostarcza ostatnio zawarte porozumienie polsko-gdańskie. Podczas kampanii ostatnich wyborów w Wolnym Mieście Gdańsku – tych, które przyniosły zwycięstwo dla partii Hitlera – w niektórych zachodnich krajach została wyrażona obawa, jeśli chodzi o to jakie polskie nastawienie mogłoby być wobec obranego wówczas kursu wydarzeń. Dla polskiej polityki zagranicznej, jednakże, sprawa była całkiem jasna. Uważaliśmy wtedy jak i teraz, że, bez względów na flagę, pod którą płynie Senat Gdańska, Polska pozostaje współwłaścicielem portu w Gdańsku, niezbędnego jej z powodów ekonomicznych, i to dlatego jest bezpośrednio zainteresowana i może oczekiwać w takim razie że, jej uznane na arenie międzynarodowej prawa w tym obszarze będą w całości utrzymane. Oba porozumienia z 5-tego sierpnia 1933: pod względem polskiego użytkowania Portu w Gdańsku i pod względem praw polskich obywateli i polskiej mniejszości w Wolnym Mieście, dostarczyły bezspornego dowodu na ten kierunek w naszej polityce. Sądzę, że, w świetle wyraźnych postulatów polskiej polityki zagranicznej jak je szkicowałem, ostatnia wymiana wizyt między polskim Prezesem Rady Ministrów i Prezydentem Senatu Gdańska, wymaga małego komentarza. Polsko-gdańskie relacje w tym przypadku poddały praktycznej próbie nasze polityczne zasady, oparte na tradycji, szacunku dla naszych praw i właściwej oceny obecnej rzeczywistości. „Mówiąc o sąsiadach Polski, nie mogę pominąć okazji wskazywania kontrastu i coraz bardziej pozytywnego kształtowania się stosunków polsko-radzieckich. Różne stadia osiągniętego postępu zostały wyznaczane przez: polski radziecki pakt o nieagresji, podpisany w lipcu ubiegłego roku: Konwencję o stosowaniu Koncyljacji W angielskim oryginale „Conciliation Convention” – Konwencja o stosowaniu Koncyljacji miedzy Rzecząspolitą Polską a związkiem Socjalistycznych Republik Rad, podpisana w Moskwie dnia 23 listopada 1932 r. Konwencja została ratyfikowana przez prezydenta Ignacego Mościckiego 26 listopada 1932, z kontrasygnatą ministra spraw zagranicznych Józefa Becka. z listopada tego samego roku i Pakt ośmiu – zawierający definicję agresora – zawarty w Londynie w tym roku. Gdy M. Titulescu, M. Titulescu – Nicolae Titulescu (1882-1941), prawnik, minister spraw zagranicznych Rumunii w latach 1927-1928 i 1932-1936, wcześniej dyplomata rumuński, przewodniczący Zgromadzenia Zwyczajnego Ligi Narodów, minister finansów Rumunii w latach 1917-1918 i 1920-1921. Nicolae Titulescu był jednym z przywódców Małej Ententy. (Przypis na podstawie: „Wielka Encyklopedia Powszechna PWN”, Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, Warszawa, 1968, tom 11 (Ster-Urz), str. 535.) Inicjał M. przed nazwiskiem wynika zapewne ze spolszczenia imienia Nicolae na Mikołaj. rumuński minister spraw zagranicznych odwiedził Warszawę 9-tego tego miesiąca, miał okazję wręczyć w imieniu swego rządu, radzieckiemu ministrowi w stolicy Polski – dokument ratyfikacji dotyczący tego ważnego paktu. Ten dokument został wysłany do Moskwy i równocześnie z jego poświadczeniem w radzieckim MSZ (16-tego tego miesiąca) polski minister w Moskwie przedstawił podobny dokument w imieniu polskiego rządu. Ten aspekt polsko-radzieckich relacji jest godnym uwagi wyrażeniem zdecydowanego pragnienia pokoju i stabilizacji w tej części Europy. "Pozostaje do skomentowania polska polityka sojuszy obronnych a specjalna uwaga musi zostać poświęcona naszym sojusznikom, Francji i Rumunii. Nasze relacje z Francją mają swoje głęboko zakorzenione historyczne tradycje. Uzupełniają wspólnotę interesów i dążą do zapewnienia i utrzymania pokoju w Europie. Co do naszego drugiego sojusznika, Rumunii, nie mogę nie przyciągnąć uwagi do faktu, tych wysiłków pokojowych czynionych przez polityków zagranicznych z krajów zainteresowanych i mamy w wyniku w Rumunii i Rosji podpisanie ważnego politycznego aktu wprowadzającego stały element pokoju do ich wzajemnych relacji. „Ten obraz polskiej polityki zagranicznej nie byłby kompletnym gdybym nie dotknął spraw polsko-litewskich. Do dziś dnia, niestety, nie mamy żadnych normalnych dyplomatycznych relacji z Litwą ale sądzimy i mamy nadzieję, że czas i tradycje przeszłości pomogą przynieść to, że stosunki polsko-litewskie przyjmą charakter ekonomicznej i politycznej wspólnoty interesów, w których dwa suwerenne kraje będą zdolne do współpracy na warunkach wzajemnego zaufania i szacunku. „Na koniec, jest inne pole – jedno z najważniejszych w Europie – gdzie rola Polski i wpływ, chwilowo generalnie nie uświadamiany w Anglii, jest wielkiego znaczenia. Wspominam aktualne wydarzenia naddunajskie. Chcę tylko stwierdzić: że na skrzyżowaniu wielkich szlaków handlowych Europy środkowej, nasz udział nie tylko zwiększa szanse sukcesu działań politycznych w tej części Europy ale wydaje się dla mnie zupełnie niezbędny. „W tym rodzaju przemówienia to oczywiście było niemożliwe, by opisać politykę zagraniczną Polski wyczerpująco i szczegółowo. Szczególnie umyślnie uchylałem się od wchodzenia w marnowaną dziedzinę naszych relacji z Wielką Brytanią – która jak rozumiem będzie tematem jednego z następnych wykładów.” Kategoria:Adam Tarnowski (senior) Kategoria:Mowy